


Please Pick Up

by Shipet100



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipet100/pseuds/Shipet100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the hospital-well I was wrong. I was scared because all the people around. But listen, I want a chance. A chance with you, a chance to make everything better. Please, Hayner. Pick up. Warning :Death Murder Suicide Shit im a horrible person again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Pick Up

Silence was the only thing that filled the small room on that fateful autumn day. It was broken every so often as small sobs escaped clamed lips. A boy no older than 17 was curled up in the corner of the room.

His room.

It was bleak and uncaring. There where no posters on the walls, no clothing, nothing that would even suggest someone lived in the pace. The window was boarded up and closed off. Making sure no escape could be made-or as they said "Keep others out". Only a lone bed sat in the room next to the wall, an old afghan thrown across its bare mattress.

The boy let out another sob as tears rolled down his cheeks in cascades. His face was bruised and swelled. Shades of black and purple danced across his pale skin. Scratches ran back and forth like crossways on his arms and chest mixing with the sickeningly dark colors. Foot shaped marks could be spotted we're the young boy had been kicked repeatedly. His legs looked in the same condition and he was pretty sure that his left foot was broken.

His blonde hair was dusted with dirt from where he had been pushed to the ground tinting it brown-and red.

He'd brought this apron him self really-or at least that's what's they told him. He was wrong, they said, messed up and wrong. That he deserved this-the pain and torture they gave him. They said that he deserver much more, he should be glad and thankful they went easy on him.

He let more tears roll down his cheeks.

Was he really messed up? Was what he felt really that bad? But how could love me bad? He wished he had someone to ask. The only person he could have asked was dead. Another sob escaped him at her thought.

Olette had been his best friend. She'd been the first one he'd told, she hadn't minded. In fact she told him time and again that it didn't matter-love was love and that's all that counted. He'd give anything to hear her voice say that again.

She'd been there for him always. Been there when he told his parents, she'd seen their faces. She'd screamed at them from their own door way when word reached her about them sending the boy away.

"_What's wrong with you!"_ She had scream _"Hayner is your son! He's a good boy! What does it matter who he cares about!" _

She'd been there when the whole town found out, walked the streets with him as shop owners glared and mothers hurried small children away. Maybe if she hadn't, Olette would still be here.

He wished they would have killed him instead.

People had confronted her about him. Told her how wrong he was. That he was a demon, he was going to hell. And if she wasn't careful she'd go with him. Olette had always been a nice girl, kept her temper and knew the meaning of tact. But for this she wouldn't hold her tongue. She screamed back that they were the wrong ones. That nothing was wrong with Hayner, yelled that they were blind fools.

In return they'd pushed her in front of coming traffic.

Hayner had sat by her bedside as machines breathed for her for three days. He'd watched as she had a seizure and doctors tried to bring her back and he'd cried has the nurses pulled the white blanket over her face.

His plan was to honor her memory and do the thing she had urged him to do so many times. Tell the man he loved how he felt.

He swallowed and readier himself as he'd walked from her room, saying out loud he'd make her proud. He didn't have to wait very long for sitting in the waiting room was Seifer Almasy the town thug.

"_Hey Chickenwuss. How is she?"_ He'd come with one of his friends-a girl by the name of Fuu-to see her. They'd been the only other ones.

Hayner had to shut his eyes for a moment before answering_. "She's…..she's moved on."_ He looked to Fuu for her reaction. She'd turned her head away, throwing it slightly to loosen her bangs to cover her whole face. He had no doughty she was holding back tears.

Seifer cleared his throat and reached for her but the girl simply jerked away and walked slowly to the room which held the body of Olette.

"_Umm. Seifer?"_ Hayner's voice was barely above a whisper.

'_Yeah Lamer?"_ the bully had asked, shifting his gaze from watching the way Fuu left to Hayners face.

Hayner took a breath; it felt like he was inhaling ice water. _"I….i…..i"_ his voice seemed to die in his throat.

"_What?"_ The older growled becoming annoyed.

Hayner could almost hear Olette's chime like voice telling him to go. _"I love you."_ He said not looking at the other. Seconds passed and nether spoke and the boy slowly looked at the other.

His face was red with anger. "_What the hell? That's sick man!"_ He took a few steps back. _"You really are messed up_!" and then Seifer ran from the lobby.

Hayner bit his lip and let tears fall. For the second time in ten minutes his heart was broken.

"Younger man Visiting Hours are over." He turned and saw a nurse glaring at him, obviously having heard his conversation with the thug. He didn't nod or anything that suggested he heard her, but simply turned and walked out. He would have liked to call his parents for a ride, but he they wouldn't be seen in public with him anymore.

He started his trek home, ignoring the calls of _"Fag! Jackass! Weirdo! Freak! Homo! Twink! Pillow Biter!"_ that fallowed him now a days.

The streets were dark as he walked them, his feet making the only noise as they hit the concert. "_God,"_ he said aloud to himself. _"I wish Olette was here." _No sooner had the words left his lips when another voice joined his.

"_Aww, does the little fag miss his fag hag?" _Hayner spun to see the local gang leader Kenny and his followers. _"Heard the cunt died. Good, bet the bitch is burning in hell."_

"_Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about her!"_ Hayner had said through clenched teeth, his hands fisted at his sides.

"_What you say you goddamn pillow biter? I think this fucking homo needs to learn a lesson in respect, don't you boys." _Kenny had smiled and advanced on Hayner.

For many minutes all Hayner knew was blinding pain. He tired to fight back but he was outnumbered by far, and in the end just curled into a ball on the ground and prayed for death.

"_There_" Kenny spat on him "_I think that's good, fag knows his place now, let's go boys." _

Hayner hadn't moved, even after they all left. He'd just laid there screaming inside why they hadn't killed him. Slowly he pushed himself up, wanting to cry out each time he moved. And it stayed that way, every movement every breath sending pain reeling through him as he finished walking home.

As he unlocked the door his mother poked her head around the corner. "_What took-oh."_ Her eyes took in his damaged state. His father soon fallowed. "_You should learn to walk without falling." _He said and the two walked up stairs.

Hayner didn't bother trying to stop crying; there hate was no longer new but still burned so deep. He slowly pulled himself up the stair and into his room.

Once he was behind the shut door he curled into the corner and tried to hold on his sobs. He stayed there for what seemed like hours.

Then he made the decision.

He pulled himself up once again, this time ignoring the pain and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long moment before opening it. His eyes scanned the contents till he found what he was looking for, the bottle of sleeping pills his father kept there.

Without hesitation he uncapped the bottle and swallowed every last one. He let himself fall to the ground as his body slowly went numb. "I'm sorry Olette." He said aloud not even trying to control his sobs anymore. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." And then Hayner Duran shut his eyes for the final time, and died.

Down stairs the family message machine beeped. _"Hayner. Its Seifer, pick up man. Look I know you're probably pissed at me right now, but I have to tell you something. Back at the hospital-well I was wrong. I was scared because all the people around. But listen, I want a chance. A chance with you, a chance to make everything better. Please, Hayner. Pick up."_


End file.
